


El callejón del beso

by uselesschild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay, M/M, Starker, Tonypeter, muygay, starker en español, starkerenespañol, tony stark x peter parker - Freeform, tony x peter - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesschild/pseuds/uselesschild





	El callejón del beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Somos imposibles pero aquí estamos, siendo inadecuados juntos y dejando lo posible para otro día»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Mensaje de la escritora ~
> 
> Esta es una novela ficticia que trata a la ship Tony Stark x Peter Parker (starker).
> 
> Si no es de tu agrado, por favor, sal de aquí y no te molestes en dejar de arena.
> 
> En cambio, si te gusta este emparejamiento, espero de todo corazón que disfrutes la lectura.
> 
> También quería avisar que en esta historia habrán escenas de sexo y a parte algunas violentas, si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido, es preferible que no sigas esta lectura.
> 
> Y un pequeño recordatorio: en New York ya eres legal con diecisiete años.
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto! ^^

**_~_ **

—Las noches enteras leyendo novelas me han enseñado que las buenas historias de amor empiezan sin querer, es un error buscarlas, pero... ¡No es justo! —el joven que estaba tirado en su viejo colchón mirando un peluche dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, alzó los brazos y elevó a ese pequeño  _Iron man_  de terciopelo.

—Yo, Peter Parker, me he enamorado. No, no me juzgues amigo, no es una etapa. Además este ardor intenso en el pecho, un deseo tan fogoso... No puede ser simple admiración

—quedó en silencio observando aquel objeto inanimado, como si esperara una respuesta. Sabe que es imposible, pero él no cree en las limitaciones. Él quiere un poco de magia en su vida.

—Si al menos, él me buscara... —bufó triste, mientras abrazaba su muñeco y dejaba caer su cara contra la fría almohada, consiguiendo sumirse en sus más hermosos sueños.

**~**

Mientras en algunas partes de  _New york_  reinaba la privacidad y el suave tono de la tranquilidad, en la Torre Stark, como siempre el ambiente era muy distinto.

Todo el edificio retumbaba, era de lo más común tanta actividad en aquel recinto, aunque hoy era un día donde brillaba con más intensidad.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan sofocante?" Pensaba bastante agobiado, Tony Stark, el dueño de aquel escándalo.

Desde hace días llevaba organizando fiestas de puertas abiertas, fue una idea de su " _facial hair bro_ ", Stephen, para calmar todo lo sucedido después de la batalla con Thanos.

A Tony esto le parecía jugar sucio, pero es mejor hacerle caso a un mago que puede ver el futuro que pensar tanto.

Eso tenía mal a Tony, calcular demasiado. Por alguna razón quería controlar cada situación y se terminaba ahogando en lo más profundo de sus inseguridades.

Fue cuando el mismo Stephen interrumpió la crisis mental de Tony, con un chasquido de dedos y una amigable sonrisa.

—Por eso soy el hechicero supremo, con solo juntar mis dedos te salvé de ese monstruo que te devora por dentro —exclamó, burlándose un poco del millonario.

—Te has vuelto muy espabilado, seguramente estar tan pegado a mi trasero te convirtió en alguien más astuto y encantador para las conversaciones —la mesa de aperitivos estaba cerca y agarró un trozo de pizza a propósito, para morderlo y reírse de su amigo.

—Me quedaré con que me acabas de llamar astuto y encantador, a tu  _extraña_  manera, pero lo hiciste. Además, ya me he acostumbrado a comer de mi sabrosa dieta especial... —él intentaba sonar seguro con sus últimas palabras, pero lloriqueó un poco.

—Venga, no te pongas así, piensa que me quedará tal barriga que ya no podré ponerme mi traje y te podrás burlar de mí —decía divertido, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Stephen y reía alegremente.

—Nunca haría tal desprecio a una persona, pero, tendré que hacerte un regalo para avanzar en mi venganza. Toma, una galleta de la suerte. No te la tragues de una, dentro tiene un mensaje —le guiñó un ojo y extendió el brazo para posar el aperitivo en la mano de Tony.

—Parece interesante, veamos... —Tony rompió la galleta en dos y extendió el pequeño papel del interior.

_«El amor más hermoso es un cálculo equivocado»_

_\- Federico Moccia_

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de consejo místico de un mago sabio? —se formó una expresión de duda cuando alzó la ceja y penetró esa mirada de curiosidad al aire.

—En un futuro, no muy lejano, yo no estaré cerca para apoyarte en una situación... difícil, necesito que lleves esa frase contigo, porque será mi consejo de amigo—

—Bien, bien... Muchas gracias Stephen. Pero necesito que me digas una cosa —éste se rascó la barba y fingió una cara de pensamiento muy burlesca.

—Adelante.

—¿Es guapa?


End file.
